


The Five Times Anderson Nearly Told Jackson He Loved Him, and The One Time He Actually Did.

by New_Dawn_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Dawn_Fades/pseuds/New_Dawn_Fades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Anderson ever get across to Jackson that the only one he adores is him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Anderson Nearly Told Jackson He Loved Him, and The One Time He Actually Did.

( I. Date: March 19th, 1998. )

"This isn't right, you know."

Hazel eyes hidden behind thick frames face Anderson, blinking slowly. Anderson turns his head, to check the time. 1:37 am. He rubs his eyes, trying to will himself to stay up even just a little bit longer. After all, Jackson is there. Jackson Gold, the tall, lanky junior who had caught his eye the moment Anderson had seen him. Jackson's face expressed concern, and Anderson took no time in wrapping a secure arm around Jackson's shoulders, pulling him over, and holding him tight against his shirtless frame.

"What do you mean, this isn't right? You're the one who wanted to go out with me in the first place."

Jackson rolls his eyes. Anderson was right, dating was the 16-year-old's idea, but, he never once expected Anderson, nearly 19, to agree. They had been together since September of the previous year, and Jackson was only 15 at the time. Anderson had just turned 18 a couple months prior. Anderson and Jackson both knew it was wrong. Anderson was legally an adult, after all, and Jackson merely a young teen. And the promise to abstain didn't last very long.

Jackson moves himself away from the other's grasp, tossing Anderson's arm back over his shoulder. Jackson would be legal soon, he knew that. December 26th would be his 17th birthday. But there was still a long way to go, and who knows if Jackson would still even be interested in Anderson by then, or vice versa? Jackson turned, his back now facing Anderson, and he sighed, being heard only slightly over the fan blowing on the both of them.

"Anderson, it's not you, it's just ... I'm 16. Do things really need to be this serious at 16? I'm starting to feel trapped, Andy. I've only been with one person, fairly sure that's not enough time to make any future plans."

"Who said anything about making future plans, Jackson? I'm living in the moment, with you, right here and now. Jackson, I ---"

"We need to break up."

Anderson, stopped mid-sentence, now didn't have the urge to continue to speak. The fan continued its oscillations throughout the silence, and Anderson turned to look at the clock again. 1:50 am. It was still continuing its normal routine, the dots between the numbers blinking between seconds. Precious seconds that Anderson would want to spend holding Jackson. Jackson looked as if he had closed himself off from the world, from that dark, barren room. From Anderson.

"Not yet."

"Yes, Anderson. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"So --- this is it. Now? We're over?"

" -- Yes."

"Then get out of my house."

This was not meant to sound cross, but, it sure sounded that way once the words left Anderson's lips. Was he really kicking Jackson out at nearly 2 in the morning? Yes. Since they were now separated, it seemed much too strange sharing a bed with someone you had just broken up with.

"Anderson, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"So? You've no place else to go! Just --- just go home, Jackson."

"You're kicking me out, in the middle of the night?"

"You're no longer welcome here. It'll just be weird for you to stay here."

"Are we still friends?"

"No, Jackson, we aren't friends. Do you know how hard it would be if we stayed friends?"

"We were only together for six months, Anderson!"

"Does it fucking matter?! Leave, Jackson!"

Anderson's exasperated tone was getting to the best of him. Jackson sulked out of the bed, pulling on the clothing he'd worn on the trip over. Anderson didn't speak a single word to him again, and, when Jackson turned to him after exiting the door, Anderson couldn't look back.

This was going to be difficult.


End file.
